Blood Promise
by GabrielleBrooke
Summary: This is my version of Blood Promise. Rose sets out to find and kill the man she loves. Will she kill him or not? Read my fan fic and find out. This is my first fan fiction so please be patient with me. P
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Where are you going to find him?" Lissa asked. She felt betrayed. I knew this because of the bond.

"I'm not sure. God Liss don't act like I've betrayed you. You would do the same damn thing if it was Christian. I've been trained all my life to put Moroi first, but it's time for a change. For once I'm putting myself first. I need to do this, Liss, for me and for him. Why can't you understand? I love you Lissa, but this is the way it has to be." She has a look of defeat on her pale face. Tears filled her eyes and spilt over the edge. I hated doing this to her. She is my best friend, but Dimitri is my soul mate.

"I have to go." I was managing to hold back my tears for now. She gave me a small nod. I pulled her into a long hug and whispered in her ear, "I will be back, I promise." I pulled away and left her standing there alone.

I had just crossed the gate when Lissa sent me a message through the bond. "I love you too, Rose. I forgive you. Please keep your promise and be safe."

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. They were pouring out like a waterfall. I was finally grieving for everything: Dimitri, Lissa, Mason. I felt so guilty. Like everything bad that happened could've been prevented if I made better choices.

I walked to the nearest main rode carrying only the stake I had stolen before I left, and a back pack of some clothes. It was almost noon by the time I reached the road. I stood there on the side of the rode probably looking like the Unabomber with my gray sweat pants, black hoody, baseball cap, and sunglasses on. I had my hood pulled over my cap.

I decided I should hitch a ride. I wasn't sure where I was going to look for Dimitri, but wherever the person who gave me a ride is going is where I'm going. I stood on the side of the rode with my thumb out. Cars passed by and seemed to ignore me. I was about to give up hope when a yellow school bus passed by and slowed to a stop.

I sighed a sigh of relieve. "It's about damn time!" I thought to myself.

I walked to the bus and climbed on. At the top step I realized I was on a bus full of nuns. I sat in the first seat which was empty. I looked at the driver. She was an older woman probably in her late 50s. She had emerald green eyes and freckles covered her face. That's all I could see of her since her black wimple and robe hid everything else.

"Thanks for giving me a ride. I'm Rose Hathaway." I said politely. She smiled, closed the bus door, and started to drive.

"Nice to meet you, Rose. I'm Sister Aribella, but you can just call me Sister Bell." What a unique name. It has to be foreign I thought to myself. I didn't notice I was staring at her until she asked, "Where do you need a ride to?"

"Oh, umm, I was just hoping I could go where ever you're going." I said feeling like and idiot. She probably thought I was some freak stalker.

"That's quite alright. My fellow sisters and I are going to Frenchtown Pond State Park." This was going to be a long ride. It was moments like this when I wished I was normal and asked for an IPOD or a DS for my birthday. It would help pass the time.

I let my guard down and dozed off. What's the worst that could happen on a bus full of nuns? I dreamed I was in a forest. It was fall and the sun was just setting. "Beautiful." I whispered to myself, astonished by the colors of the trees in the last cast of sunlight.

"Very beautiful, little dhampir." A voice called from behind a near by tree.

"Adrian?" I should have noticed the smell of cloves which always signaled Adrian's entrance to my dreams.

"How did you ever guess?" He asked sarcastically stepping out from behind the tree, while taking a long drag off his cigarette before flicking it to the ground.

"Only you can prevent forest fires, Sparky." I said with a smirk.

"Well I can see that you're still a smart ass." He laughed, showing his brilliant white fangs. Adrian look sexy in that moment, but I laughed it off with another smart ass remark, "What do you want, Adrian?"

"You know what I want, Rose, but seriously I just wanted to check on you and see if you've gotten yourself killed yet."

"Well if you count being on a bus full of nuns fine then yeah I'm perfect." I don't know why I was always so mean to Adrian. He laughed anyways.

I felt reality tugging me back to consciousness. "Until next time, Little Dhampir." He bowed gallantly just like Mason use to and then I was awake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thanks for reading my fan fiction. I hope you enjoy. Please review and tell me if you like it or not. I need motivation. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy just the additional characters and story. **

Chapter 2

"Wake up, Rose, we are here." Sister Bell was shaking my shoulder gently.

"What time is it?" I asked, trying to shake of sleep. I rubbed my eyes and stretched.

"It's around 9." She replied. I noticed everyone else was waiting outside the bus. I stood up and grabbed my stuff and followed Sister Bell off the bus.

As soon as I stepped of the bus a wave of nausea rolled over me. There were strigoi close. At least four of them. I was suddenly wide awake and scanning my surroundings.

"Rose, are you coming?" Sister Bell asked over her shoulder. She was looking at me with curiosity and concern. She reminded me of a grandma I never had.

"Umm…yeah, I'm coming." The state park was so beautiful. I couldn't wait to see it during the day. We walked a little ways down a cobblestone path to log cabins. I shared a cabin with one of the nun's granddaughters. They were twins. I hadn't noticed them on the bus ride.

"Hi, I'm Meagan and that's Gabrielle." One of the twins said as she unpacked her things. The other one, Gabrielle I assumed, look at me and grinned.

"I'm Rose." I replied.

"Nice to meet you, Rose." They both chimed at the same time. Wow, that was freaky. It's like they have some freaky twin bond, I thought to myself.

"Nice to meet you too," I smiled, "I need to go speak with Sister Bell. I will see you later." I said as I was walking towards the door. I just reached the door when the let out a, "Bye!" At the same time. Wow, that was kind of cool.

I stepped out into the cold night air. I pulled my hood over my head. The nausea from earlier returned, but this time it was stronger. There were five now. I quickly ran to Sister Bell's cabin. She must have heard me coming because she opened the door before I could knock.

"Rose, I thought you might stop by." She grinned and moved aside so I could come in out of the cold night.

"I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate you taking me in like this. I have money and I can get more." She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Don't worry about it, Rose." I love nuns. They are so nice. I wished this woman really was my grandmother.

"Thanks again. I don't mean to leave so soon, but I'm going to go back to my cabin." She had an understanding look on her face.

"Of course. Goodnight Rose. God Bless You." She gave me a hug and walked me to the door. I started walking slowly back to my cabin. The nausea was unbearable. I thought I was going to puke. The strigoi were closer than before. I started walking faster and heard foot steps behind me. I started to run and the foot steps copied. The next thing I know I'm on the ground with a strigoi on top of me.

He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was short and stubby. Probably human before, but not now. Now he was the one thing I had been trained to kill. He looked at me with hunger and lust in his eyes. He grinned showing his long, sharp fangs. He undressed me with his eyes. Eww!!!

"Back off tubby!" I yelled at him. I tried not to laugh at the joke I made. I made him angry. He shook it off and said, "Too bad I'm too hungry, you would've been fun to play with."

I almost threw up in my mouth at the thought of that. I was sick of the chit-chat. I reached for my stake that was hidden carefully in my hoody. He started to charge, but he was too slow. I moved out of the way and he ran head first into the tree that was behind me while I simultaneously staked him through the back.

I had a total of two seconds to prepare myself for the next attack. Someone very big grabbed me by my hair and slung me to the ground. I screamed in pain.

I now saw the attacker. He was at least 6'7' and 300 pounds of pure muscle. He had jet black hair with cobalt eyes rimmed with red. He was going to be hard to take down.

I managed to get up. He was sniffing and rubbing the handful of hair her jerked out of my head. I look at him and thought to myself, "What the hell is this? _Of Mice and Men_?" He may have been big, but he was a dumb ass. I overestimated him. This was going to be a piece of cake. He didn't even see me coming. I charged him and had a clear shot at his heart. I plunged the stake through his heart. He yelped in pain. The stake was in so deep I had to pull it out of his back. Two down, three to go.

**Meagan, I decided to use the dream you had about us being twins in this. Lol. Thanks for the idea.**

**I hope everyone is enjoying it so far. Please review. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I rubbed the sore spot on my head where my hair and been jerked out. I winced and pulled my hand away. It was covered with blood. Just then there was a rustle in the bushes behind me. I turned to face my opponent.

He was very tall and slender. He had long blonde hair that was pulled back at his neck. His eyes were fierce blue. He sized me up, and then attacked. I barely managed to dodge his first blow and ended up tripping. The next thing I know he was straddling my waist. With one hand he grabbed my neck and was blocking my air. With his free hand he grabbed my wrist and slammed it to the ground. The pain was overwhelming. I thought I was going to pass out. I screamed a blood-curdling scream from pain. He laughed.

I tried to pull my hand of the ground, it was stuck to something. I looked over at my hand to find that he had slammed my hand down on a pointy stick that was sticking out of the ground.

"This is it," I thought, "I'm going to die." He lowered his face to my neck. Suddenly he shrieked out in pain. Someone had staked him through the back. He slumped over on top of me. I struggled to roll him off of me. I rolled over and quickly pulled my hand off of the stick. I screamed louder than when the stick went through my hand.

I looked up just in time to see my rescuer take down another strigoi. His back was to me he was tall and built nicely. He dropped his stake and started to turn around. I realized I still felt nauseous. "Wait! There's another one." I started to yell at him over and over. He froze. I still hadn't seen his face. He whispered something that sounded like, "It's ok your safe now, Roza."

My jaw dropped. "Wha-what did you say?" He turned around revealing his real identity. He was gorgeous. He had dark brown eyes and hair. His hair was pulled back at his neck, but some pieces came lose. He tucked them behind his ears. "Dimitri?" I started to back up trying to find my stake. I found it. I ran to pick it up and turned around, Dimitri caught my wrist and stopped the stake right over his heart.

"It's ok Roza, I won't hurt you." He said. He pulled my wrist up and examined my hand. It looked terrible. Blood was everywhere. There was a huge hole that went all the way through my palm. He looked horrified. Then I blacked out from pain and exhaustion.

**I know this chapter is short, but I'm not going to post anymore until I get more reviews. So please review because I want to finish this story. Thanks Meagan for my only review, but you're biased. Lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! I got more reviews. Thanks for anyone who has left me a review. Oh and I need to answer a question. Is Dimitri strigoi or not? Yes, he is strigoi; I will explain everything in the next chapter. Sorry for leaving ya'll with cliff hangers. Lol. It's fun though. It keeps you reading.**

Chapter 4

I returned to the forest I had dreamed about before, I was sitting under a tall tree. I was in pain, I looked at my hand. It had a hole the size of a quarter that went all the way through. I started freaking out. "Somebody help me!" I screamed. Who was going to hear me? I was in the middle of a forest.

"Rose?" Adrian appeared from behind a tree. He realized I was injured and ran over to examine me. He looked at my hand and turned green. He took off his shirt to wrap around my hand. "What the hell happened to you?" He was horrified.

"Strigoi. Stick. Ground." I was in so much pain I couldn't make complete sentences. Adrian looked confused. Suddenly, I woke up screaming.

I woke up to Dimitri latched on to my neck. He was either killing me or turning me strigoi. "No! You bastard! Stop, Dimitri, please!" I yelled. I was crying. He stopped and looked me in the eyes. He looked like turning me was breaking his heart. "I'm sorry Roza, you'll understand in time." He kissed my forehead and then went back to business.

He drank from me for a few more minutes. I couldn't fight back because I was too high off of the endorphins. I still cried. He pulled back and wiped his mouth on his arm.

He took a knife out of his pocket and slit his wrist. Blood welled up immediately. He gave me an apologetic look and shoved his wrist to my mouth. His blood had a metallic taste. It wasn't completely gross. After a few minutes, he pulled his wrist back. He looked at me and smiled, "Sleep, my Roza." And I did just that. I didn't dream. When I woke I was in my cabin. It was daylight outside.

I got up and ran to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, horrified at what I saw. My once dark brown eyes were rimmed with red, my once tan skin was now chalky, and where normal canine teeth used to be were now razor, sharp fangs. "Holy shit!" I thought. I was going to kill Dimitri for this. I ran out of the bathroom to find him.

He caught me in his arms and pulled me into his embrace. He whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry, Roza, but now we can be together. I'll explain everything, but first you need a shower."

He was right. I had blood everywhere; caked in my hair, on my face, and covering my clothes. "Ok." I whispered, shocked at how calm I was being. I went back to the bathroom and took a long, hot shower.

Suddenly, I was confused. I'm strigoi now. Why am I not experiencing blood lust? Why do I not feel evil? I got out of the shower and sunlight poured onto me through the bathroom window. Why the hell am I not bursting into flames? I'm strigoi or am I?

**Sorry to leave you with another cliff, but this is all I had time to write. During the week the chapters will be short, but I will write longer ones on weekends. Please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I dried off quickly. I had so many questions to ask Dimitri, if I didn't kill him first. I still was in shock that I was now the one thing I had been trained to destroy. "Shit!" I whispered. I forgot my clean clothes on my bed. I wrapped the towel around me, trying to cover up all the unmentionables.

I peeked my head out of the bathroom. Dimitri was lying on my bed engrossed into one of his western novels. I tip-toed over to my bed, hoping that he wouldn't look up from his book. I reached the end of my bed, grabbed my clothes, and turned quietly to tip-toed back to the bathroom. "Success!" I thought.

"Nice towel." Crap! I looked over my shoulder and he was checking me out. I smiled and then started for the bathroom. He was in front of me before I could take another step.

He cupped my cheek in his hand, "I love you, Roza." He picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He crushed my lips with passionate and fierce kisses. He laid me gently on my bed. I had lost my towel on the way. This was only the second time I had had sex with Dimitri. I was glad he was the only guy I've slept with. It's so much better when you actually are in love with the person. It was passionate and romantic just the way I remembered from the cabin at the academy.

After we finished, I laid in his arms for about an hour while he explained everything and answered all my questions.

So it turns out that after Dimitri was turned, he went on a killing spree. He came across a group of nuns, and was about to kill Sister Bell when Meagan and Gabrielle convinced him to spare her life in exchange for him to get his humanity back. I was right when I suspected the twins had a bond, not only that, but they could also heal. The then healed Dimitri's humanity. It fixed everything, but he still looked like a strigoi. He also told me that the twins could only heal the strigoi who unwillingly turned. That's why he had to forcefully turn me. So after his humanity was healed he came up with a plan. He knew I would be turning 18 and when I did I would drop out of the academy and search for him. So he asked the nuns to find me and take me to Frenchtown State Park. After he planned this all that was left to do was to wait.

After he finished explaining everything, we slowly got dressed. We had just finished getting dressed when the twins walked in. "Perfect timing." I thought.

I ran over to them and gave them both hugs. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much you two have helped us." They smiled and said, "Your welcome," at the same time of course.

I started thinking about how much this could help dhampirs and Moroi. We were a new breed of vampire. Dimitri and I are the only ones, but with the help of the twins we could heal millions.

This new breed could work as insiders to take down evil strigoi. We could kill them off and replenish our dhampir and Moroi numbers. This new breed would be a new brand of dhampir.

**I know this seems like a good place to stop this story, but its not over yet. So keep reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoy. =P**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

RPOV

"Rose, we would be putting Meagan and Gabrielle's lives at risk if we asked them to heal strigoi." I'm glad the twins had left before this argument because I was about to be inconsiderate and selfish.

"Everyone needs to make sacrifices, and just think of how man lives would be saved." He knew I would stand my ground.

"Rose, you, me, and the twins can't do this alone." I knew he was right, but I was mad at myself for being wrong. I stomped to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Poor Dimitri. I'm not mad at him, but he probably thought different. I sat on the cold, blue tiled floor. I put my head in my hands. I heard the door creak. "Damn it!" I thought. "I forgot to lock the door. Within a few seconds Dimitri was sitting on the bathroom floor in front of me. He pulled me into his lap and cradled me like a baby. I leaned my head into his chest. He smelt so good. He pressed his lips against my ear and whispered. "Roza, I want to save them too, but we need help."

I started to cry. I'm not sure why. Maybe because of a lot had happened in the past couple of days. I went from dhampir, to strigoi, and then to the new breed of dhampir. I was still in shock. Dimitri gently stoked my hair and whispered soothing Russian words. He held me like this until I fell asleep in his lap.

DPOV

"Rose, we would be putting Meagan and Gabrielle's lives at risk if we asked them to heal strigoi." Her eyes narrowed. Yup, she was pissed now. Way to go dumbass, you just got her back and you piss her off. Just great! I chastised myself.

"Everyone needs to make sacrifices, and just think of how many lives would be saved." She placed her hands on her hips. Ah…that's my Roza…she is adorable when she's mad. I could barely manage to keep from laughing. What the hell, Dimitri? She is mad at YOU. This isn't funny I chastised myself again.

"Rose, you, me, and the twins can't do this alone." This made her even angrier. She stomped of to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"Damn it!" I whispered in Russian. I walked to the bathroom and turned the door handle. She didn't lock the door. I opened the door. It let out a creak, but Rose didn't move a muscle. She had her back to the door. She sat on the floor with her head in her hands.

I sat down in front of her and pulled her into my lap. She didn't resist. I cradled her like a baby. She is MY baby. She snuggled her head against my chest. I leaned over and pressed my lips to her and whispered, "Roza, I want to save them too, but we need help." She didn't say anything. She started to cry. I made a mental note, "Insert size 12 foot into mouth."

I didn't say anything else she would understand. I stroked her hair and whispered to her in Russian, hoping to calm her down. We sat like this for about and hour until she fell asleep. I slowly stood up and carried her to her bed, then gently laid her down. She whimpered and rolled over.

I took a shower while she slept. While I was in the shower I was coming up with a plan. Rose was right we need to save the "good" strigoi and wipe out the "evil" strigoi. We needed help though. I knew that Headmistress Kirova and Alberta would help if they didn't kill us before we could explain and if the believed our story.

I got out of the shower, dried off, and put on some blue jeans. Rose was still asleep. She looked so beautiful. I'm glad she loves me and much as I love her. She was shivering. I climbed into bed with her and pulled the covers over us.

She rolled over facing me. I pulled her closer trapping her arms between her chest and mine. She would be warm now. She moved her feet between my calves. They were so cold I could feel it through my jeans. I leaned over and kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

RPOV

I woke up in Dimitri's arms. He was shirtless. Damn he was fine! I stretched my neck up so my lips would meet his. I pulled back and he was smiling. This time I leaned over and kissed his neck and made a path down to his chest. I looked up and he was looking at me with one of his eyebrows arched. I continued until he picked me up and laid me on top of him. Our lips met and fireworks went off. He intertwined one of his hands in my long hair and with the other hand he rubbed the small of my back. I bit his lower lip and his grip on me tightened. He let go of me long enough to pull my shirt over my head. We were kissing passionately again. He unclasped my bra with one hand. I pulled back and gave him a snarky look.

"Well aren't you talented, Comrade." He laughed. Soon we were both naked. Sex with Dimitri was passionate, it wasn't just for the pleasure it was for the love.

I remembered our previous argument. He probably thought this was make-up sex. I giggled. It wasn't. I was never mad at him. "I love you, Dimitri."

"I love you too, my Roza." I loved the way he always referred to me as HIS, and when he said my Russian name it sent chills down my spine.

DPOV

"Make-up sex is the greatest!" I thought to myself.

**Sorry it took a couple of days for an update. I was having a writer's block. I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. I think it's one of my better ones. Let me know if you think so too. Please keep reviewing. I will update faster if I have more motivation. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: THANKS SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS LEFT ME A REVIEW.**

**I'M CURRENTLY WRITING Chapter 7, but I'm not going to post it till I get a few more reviews. I want at least four. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Oh! Here is a teaser for future chapters. The twins fall in love with two certain people at the academy!**

**If you have any Ideas you want me to put in my story just leave it in a review or message me. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Love**

**Gabrielle brooke**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

RPOV

After we finished our "make-up sex" we just laid in bed. Dimitri held me against his warm body. He stared into my eyes saying so many unspoken words. He didn't have to say anything; we could carry on a whole conversation with our eyes. He broke the silence first.

"Rose, I've come up with a plan." I sat up pulling the covers up to cover my chest. "A plan for what?" I thought to myself. "I figured out a way to get help." He said answering my unspoken question. I just gave him a questioning look. He continued, "We are going to take the twins to the academy and try to get them to believe our story. If they believe us they will help us."

God I love this man. I launched towards him to give him a hug. I caught him by surprise and we both rolled off the bed. I landed on top of him. We both started laughing. I looked into his dark brown eyes. He was absolutely beautiful.

"Thank you, Dimitri." I smiled. I lowered my lips to his. This kiss wasn't powered by lust and desire, but love. I pulled back; he smiled and kissed my forehead. "Anything for my Roza." I'm so in love with this man.

We got up and put our clothes back on. I went to pull my hair up. Pulled up in a pony tail it still fell halfway down my back. Dimitri was standing in the bathroom doorway staring at me.

I smiled at him, "Your turn." He laughed.

"Oh no, no, my Roza, I do my own hair." His hair fell right above his shoulders. He walked over to the mirror and pulled his hair back at his neck. I leaned my head over on his shoulder and stared at us in the mirror. What a couple we were. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"We should go find the twins and then drive to the academy. " He kissed me on the forehead and walked out of the bathroom. I followed him. We packed what little we had and went to find the twins.

The twins were in Sister Bell's cabin. I was worried about convincing her to let the twins go with us, but surprisingly it didn't take much convincing. Sister Bell absolutely adored Dimitri, but who didn't?

Sister Bell drove us to the nearest town. We rented a roomy SUV, compliments of Adrian.

Dimitri drove of course, I rode shotgun, and the twins sat in the back. It was a long drive to the academy. I day-dreamed most of the ride, but suddenly I realized I haven't felt anything through the bond in the last couple of days. I gasped. Dimitri slammed on the brakes, slinging me and the twins around like rag-dolls. He stared at me in horror.

"Roza, what's wrong?" He was holding my hand. I hadn't even realized I was crying until he wiped a tear off my cheek.

"I-I can't feel her." I said as I began crying uncontrollably. This could only mean one thing. "What if she's dead, Dimitri. It's all my fault. I left her unprotected." I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

**The cliff hangers are back. LOL! I want to thank all of my wonderful readers and most of all the ones that actually leave reviews. Thanks so much. I also want to apologize for the short and semi-boring chapter. The next one will be better, I promise. I just needed to set things up for future chapters. Please keep reading and reviewing. Don't be shy. I want to know if you hate it or love it. If you have any ideas just let me know. Thanks again. =D**

**Love**

**GabrielleBrooke**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 8

DPOV

My poor Roza. If the Princess really is dead Rose would never forgive herself. I managed to get her to go to sleep. Her face was blotchy from crying so much. Little, baby hairs had fell lose from her pony-tail. She still took my breath away. I looked in the rear-view mirror to see that the twins were also asleep too. Great just me and the road, I thought. We had to drive for about thirty more minutes. I woke Rose and the twins when we turned on the road that led to the gate of the academy. Rose looked better now, but still looked sad.

"Here put these on." I handed her some big sunglasses. She looked like a movie star. "Oh, and if you smile don't show your teeth." I seriously doubt that she would be smiling. We pulled right up to the gate. It opened and a guardian came out to check us in. Behind the gate and off to the side their was a girl sitting on a bench reading. She was Moroi and had long, blonde hair. Before I knew it Rose was out of the car, and through the gate.

LPOV

Everyday since Rose had left I would come here and wait, hoping she might come back. I wasn't going to five up on her. Their was commotion at the gate. It opened and their was a big SUV waiting to be checked in. It's not Rose, I thought, so I went back to reading Specials by Scott Westerfield. Next thing I knew I was slammed to the ground. There was a girl on top of me she was smiling. I noticed her pearly white fangs. She pulled her oversized glasses off. "Lissa, I thought you were dead." It was Rose, but her eyes were rimmed with red.

Oh my God! She is strigoi. "Help!" I screamed. In a total of 30 seconds one of the guardians was on her. He slung her off of me and into the ground. He pulled out a stake and brought it down, she managed to move over and take it through the arm. She screamed in pain. "Dimitri!!!" she yelled.

RPOV

Dimitri woke me when we were on the rode that led to the Academy. "Here put these on." He handed me a pair of oversized sunglasses. Great, I'm going to look like a bug. "Oh and if you smile don't show your teeth."

We pulled up to the gate and a guardian came out to see who we were. When the gate opened I noticed a girl sitting on a bench reading. She was Moroi and had long blonder hair. Lissa? I thought to myself. I was out of the car and running to her before anyone noticed. I didn't stop when I neared her. I knocked her to the ground. I was smiling so big forgetting I was revealing my fangs. Oh well, I thought. I pulled my sunglasses off, "Lissa, I thought you were dead."

A look of horror spread over her face; I forgot I looked like a strigoi. "Help!!!" She screamed. I started to explain, but before I could get a word out someone grabbed my pony tail. One of the guardians from the gate jerked me off Lissa and slammed me to the ground.

He pulled out his stake and brought it down. I rolled over just in time for it to miss my heart, but I took it through the arm. I screamed bloody-murder. "Dimitri!!!"

DPOV

I would've went after her, but I had to deal with the guardian first. A guardian came over to the car, not noticing Rose. I rolled the window down. I didn't recognize the guard, he must have been new.

"Can I help you?" The tall, muscular guardian asked.

"I'm here to see my old friend Alberta about a job." I lied. He pulled out a walkie-talkie and called Alberta to come to the gate. He started turning his attention back to me when I heard Rose scream a blood-curdling scream, "Dimitri!"

The guardian immediately turned and ran toward the sound. Within a second I was out of the car running behind him. When I got to Rose she was barely managing to keep a huge guardian off her while her right arm was staked to the ground.

"Oh my gosh, you Douche get off me!" She yelled at him while she tried unsuccessfully to kick him off. Typical smart-ass Rose. I ran over to her grabbed the guardian off her and threw him to the side. I bent to examine her arm.

"Roza, this is going to hurt." I said and then I jerked the stake out of her arm.

"Holy shit, you asshole!" She screamed at me. She didn't mean it; she was just in a lot of pain. At least I hoped that was the case.

"I'm sorry, Baby." I said. I started to pick her up, but someone grabbed me from behind and slung me to the ground. It was the guardian from the gate, while the other guardian went after my Roza again.

All of the sudden someone yelled, "Stop!" Everyone froze and turned to see the twins. I completely forgot that I left them in the car. They ran over to Rose and healed her arm.

"But how? Their human!" one of the guardians asked.

"We don't know how, but we are thankful to have them with us." I replied. I turned toward the twins and said, "Thank you, Gabrielle and Meagan."

"Your welcome." They replied simultaneously. I turned to Rose, she looked paler than usual.

"Roza, are you ok?" I asked. She nodded as she slowly sunk to the ground. I ran over to her, sunk to her level, and took her face in my hands. "Roza, are you ok?" I asked again.

"Yes, I'm just really tired." Then she slumped over into my arms. I picked her up and cradled her like a fragile baby.

"Rose and the twins need rest and I need to speak with Alberta. Can you arrange that? We are obviously not Strigoi. It is a long story that I need to tell Alberta. We mean no harm to anyone; these humans are proof of that." The guardians stared long and hard at me and Roza, and then at each other, but before they could say anything someone else spoke up for them.

"Why Dimitri, it has been a long time. You may speak with me. Princess, I trust that you will have no problem taking care of Miss Hathaway and her guests. They mean no harm."

"Yes, Alberta, they can rest in my room." Lissa replied.

"Thank you, Princess. Dimitri, escort Miss Hathaway and these young ladies to Princess Dragomir's room and then meet me at the cabin in the woods." Lissa turned and started walking towards her room. I motioned for the twins to follow her. We walked silently the whole way their. When we got there I laid Rose down on Lissa's bed. I bent over and gently kissed her forehead.

"I love you, my Roza." I turned toward the twins. "Keep an eye on her." Then I turned to Lissa. "She thought you died, you know?" Then I turned and went to find Alberta.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note

So yea….I hope everyone is enjoying the recently posted Chapter 8. I have been working on it for a while.

I'm super sorry for just bailing on everyone. I've been very busy, but it's almost summertime. Do you know what that means? No more school=more time to write fan fiction. Yay!!!!

I planning to finish my Blood Promise fan fiction this summer and maybe start some new ones….oh by the way I can't wait for Blood Promise to come out…I'm so excited; I think it's being released in August.

Also this summer I am going to be working on something original. So I don't really know where that will go, but who knows.

Anyways, thanks for reading and staying loyal even though it took me forever to update.

Oh yea. Sorry if you thought this was another chapter.

-3-

Gabrielle Brooke


End file.
